


SHERLOCK's Fab Four

by karadin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Beatles
Genre: Fan Art, Humour, Parody, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	SHERLOCK's Fab Four

**SHERLOCK’s Fab Four by Karadin  
DO NOT REPOST To Other Sites Thank you**

Parody of the Beatles famous photo from the film HELP with the actors of SHERLOCK  
(includes Beatle song titles) BBC logo circa 1960’s - this work is a parody  
 _Mark Gatiss as Mycroft (John) Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock (George) Rupert Graves as Lestrade (Paul) Martin Freeman as Watson (Ringo)_


End file.
